


Misery

by LadyXandra



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Depression, Gen, Mental Illness, Misery, Original work - Freeform, Poetry, Understanding, patience - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5295620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyXandra/pseuds/LadyXandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem I wrote about dealing with depression.  Mild language warning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misery

My Misery

  
  


I’m angry, moody and utterly depressed

There a deep pain inside of my chest

I’m snappy and churlish even when I smile

My good god, I feel completely vile.

  


I look up from my computer and sigh

Cringing at how few hours have gone by

Why can’t this day ever fucking end?

How much longer do I have to pretend?

  


I swear I don’t mean to be this way

I didn’t wake up with cruel intent today

It’s just too hard to fake it right now

I just need some time to figure this out

  


Today is a day when everything is wrong

When not even blasting hard core songs

Can brighten up this melancholy mood

I just wish someone had understood

  


Tell me I’m pretty and I’ll call you a liar

Tell me I’m sexy and I’ll say it’s only desire

I care not for your pretty lies

When all I see, it what I despise

  


My typical vices hold no pleasure

My emotions and mind need to be severed

I need the peace of quiet solace

And yet my mind just won’t focus

  


Clouded and pained in misery

Just give me a lie I can believe

To wipe away from tears inside

The ones I cry when I need to hide

  


Tell me I’m more than good enough

Even with my messed up stuff

With my soul on edge and my mind bereft

My happiness taken in darkened theft

 

You see my eyes may be dry

I have no more tears to cry

For far too long have I lived this way

Just waiting for my chance to say

  


I’m sorry I am not what you need

I want to apologize for my misery

My endless night that I live in

My darkness that is my sins

  


My anger is not yours to bear

It is not because I don’t care

I’m just frustrated and alone

Needing a place to call my own

  


Where I can finally be free

Of this tainted misery

To finally find some peace

And be who I want to be

  


So please just give me some time

I promise I will be fine

Until then just hold my hand

And just try to understand

  


This depression is not me

It is a raging disease

And the cure from above

Is your continued love

  


So even if I curse and rage

Know there is another page

To the story that is me

And this fight against my misery

  



End file.
